Collapsed Shelf
by CrystalMaiden77
Summary: When Fiona gets injured in Phoebe's house, Phoebe has no choice but to make sure she won't get blamed for it.


Phoebe was surprised to see Fiona at her door. She stormed into her house and said, " My bracelet! Where is it?! " Phoebe, caught off guard, exclaimed, " What- " and was cut off. " I know you took it! Where is it?! " She exclaimed, " I don't know what you're talking about! "

Fiona said angrily, " Yeah, right! This is just like you! " Phoebe asked in frustration, " Why would I take your bracelet? What could I possibly gain from that?! " Fiona exclaimed, " You took it to make me upset! Phoebe, my best friend gave me that bracelet, I can't replace it! Give it back! "

Suddenly, the shelf above Fiona's head became disconnected from the wall, and the side of it fell on her head with a loud bang. It must have been very painful for her, since she grimaced and held her head. She groaned, and Phoebe snapped out of her shock to exclaim, " Are you alright?! "

Fiona sat down on the green couch in her living room and groaned with her eyes squeezed shut. Phoebe panicked, freaked out over the likely possibility of Coop thinking she hurt Fiona and hating her from that day on, and said, " Wait here! " Phoebe ran out of the living room, and then back into it with a bag of ice in her hands.

She sat down beside Fiona on the couch. " Let me see your head! " Phoebe lifted her hair and saw that her head was bruised, and the top of it was red and swollen. Freaked out, she held the cold compress to the bump and said, " You have a bump on your head! Ohhhh, this is not good! "

Confused, Fiona asked, " Why are you so concerned about me? " and said to her with resentment, " Aren't you glad I got hurt? " Phoebe exclaimed, " NO! Don't you get it?! If you walk out of my house with a head injury, I'll be blamed for it! Coop will hate me, Fiona! He'll be furious! That's why I have to get rid of this bump as fast as I can! I'm getting rid of the evidence! You won't get out of here with so much as a bruise if I can help it! "

Fiona was shocked. " So, you're gonna take care of me until I'm better? " " Yeah, " Phoebe replied reluctantly, unhappy that she had to do this for someone she hated. She saw Fiona smile beside her, clearly finding this heartwarming. " Thanks, Phoebe! " Fiona said, causing Phoebe to look sad. " I really appreciate this!... I know you're just doing it so you won't get in trouble, but it's still pretty nice of you!... I like this side of you!... Being here for a few hours won't be so bad after all! It'll give us time to get to know each other! "

It seemed like Fiona was warming up to her, but with her luck, it must have been too good to be true. Phoebe asked nervously, " How hard _did_ you hit your head? " Knowing why she asked that, Fiona told her, " It's still really aching and stinging, but I'm sure it's not that bad. " Phoebe asked while panicking, " Is your vision blurry? Do you smell burnt toast? Do you hear a constant ringing? "

" No, no, none of those things! I'm gonna be fine, I promise! I'm just a little dizzy, but it's nothing serious... Could you talk quieter, please? I have a horrible headache... " Phoebe couldn't help but feel sorry for her after that. It was impossible to be jealous of her at the moment. Understanding how she felt, Phoebe said, " Alright... So, my mom baked some cookies recently... Do you want some? "

" Sure! " Fiona said with a smile, and held onto the ice pack herself while Phoebe got some for her. Phoebe brought a plate of homemade cookies to the couch, along with a cup of milk, and sat on the couch with them. She didn't want to admit that she was trying to make Fiona feel better and distract her from the pain, so she silently gave her the cookies and milk without looking at her. " Thanks! " Fiona said with a smile. She knew what Phoebe was doing, and appreciated it.

When all of the cookies had been finished, Phoebe said with concern, " Let me see your head again, " and lifted her hair to find out that the bump wasn't nearly as obvious as before. " It's getting better, " she told her. " Good, " Fiona said with relief. She was still in a lot of pain, but she managed to ignore it.

Fiona said sadly, " I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore... I... I'm sorry I accused you of stealing from me... I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, " Phoebe looked upset. She couldn't believe she was being apologized to. She was used to everyone acting like she was in the wrong. After a moment of hesitation, she said, " It's okay... You just relax here for a while. " She gave her the remote control and said, " You can watch some TV if you want. " Still holding a cold compress to her own head, Fiona smiled and thanked her again.


End file.
